


Playing Rough

by Cyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Blood, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Love, M/M, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo
Summary: Sex with Lori had always been too Vanilla for Rick's taste. So when he makes a move on Carl, he lets his kinkier side come out. As it turns out, Carl is very much into it.





	Playing Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smut idea that I had. I may or may not have gotten carried away and written more than I expected but I worked very hard on this. I hope you enjoy! (:

Rick was walking through the city, just window shopping for a bit. He was here to pick up Carl from his mother’s since he’d visited her for the weekend. He had full custody of their son, much to Lori’s dismay. But, when you’re the more competent parent with a steady income and a safe home environment, the law tends to work in your favor.

He stopped in front of the window of a shop. The display glowed a deep purple, and the silk sheets laid out were a deep burgundy. On the sheets, sat a slew of different sex toys, mannequin bodies with lingerie..Before he could even think about it, he’d wandered into the store. He spent a while just browsing, until he finally settled on a few small items to buy. He’d opted to get some rope, a ball gag, a set of nipple clamps, a paddle and a thin black leather collar with a D ring on it for tags.

He stuffed the bag somewhere in the trunk underneath of everything where it wouldn’t be seen and made his way to Lori’s. When he got there, Carl was waiting outside as he usually did. He didn’t like staying in there any longer than he had to. The frown on his face immediately eased when his father pulled up; it made Rick happy to know that the teen enjoyed being around him that much. Carl tossed his bags in the trunk and got into the passenger’s seat, buckling up before Rick drove off.

“So how was your mother’s?”

“Gross. She had Shane over all weekend and just..I wish I could bleach my ears. They’re so disgusting; they have all the time in the world to be snakes together but they choose to do it the weekend that I have to stay with her? They have no damn respect for me and to top it off, he tried to act all buddy buddy with me like I even like him!” The teen ranted.

Rick shook his head; he would definitely be having a long talk with Lori about creating such a toxic environment for their boy. She got to see him every other weekend out of the kindness of HIS heart, not the court’s. So if she thought she was going to pull this with him, she had another thing coming. “You don’t have to go back anymore. I was doing it to be nice to her, but it’s not a good place apparently and I’m sorry I’ve been making you go there.”

“It’s alright, dad I get why you did it. You’re too nice for your own good; but I’m glad I don’t have to go back anymore. I’d much rather spend my down time with you anyway.” he rested his head on his dad’s shoulder as they drove home, and he eventually fell fast asleep.

_____ 

That night they found themselves in their pajamas, watching a movie in the living room. Carl was sprawled out on the couch, his legs resting in his dad’s lap. Rick’s hands were resting on him, and it sent a small jolt of nerves through the teen every time he moved his hands. “Hey dad?”

Rick looked over at him. “What’s up?”

“How come I never heard you and mom…together the way I heard her and Shane?” The teen was genuinely curious. He’d imagined that his father was..good with his hands, mouth and cock but he’d never really heard a peep. He figured Lori must have been defective or just rigid and wouldn’t know a good thing if it smacked her in the mouth.

Rick looked shocked for a moment before he cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous habit. “Well..I guess you’re old enough. Your mother was..how do I put this…boring. She and I never had a great relationship in any sense and I just lost interest.” 

Carl nodded; that sounded about right. “Well, it’s her loss.” He sat up and rested a hand on top of Rick’s that was still resting on his knee. 

The older man felt his cheeks heat up a bit, but he didn’t move his hand away. He’d definitely noticed how well puberty had treated his son. He gained a bit of muscle, a sharper jaw line..acne free pale skin littered with freckles and his long, nicely shaped legs were sculpted beautifully. He almost wondered sometimes just how those legs would feel wrapped around his hips while he fucked him senseless…

"Dad?"

“Come to bed with me.” Rick spoke suddenly. 

Carl raised a brow. “You want me in your bed?”

Rick looked him in the eye and nodded. “I do. So come join me when you’re ready.” The older man got up and left the room, going upstairs. Carl heard the bedroom door shut behind him and he felt a flash of excitement rush through his body. 

His fantasies were actually coming to fruition and he couldn’t believe it. He shut the TV off and hurried up to his room, opting to lose his t-shirt and pajama pants, leaving him in nicely fitted black boxer briefs. He pulled his hair up into a ponytail and moved into his bathroom. He didn’t do cologne; he preferred to lotion himself with shea butter for a softer, sweeter scent. He did just that, and brushed his teeth on top of it. He took a deep breath and made his way to his dad’s room, walking in without knocking. He let the door shut behind him and walked over to lay on the bed. 

_____ 

Rick was in his own bathroom, brushing his teeth, flossing, rinsing with mouthwash. He was still shocked with himself at how..forward he’d been. He usually maintained control easily but something in him just sort of snapped. He wanted the boy; he had since he’d had a growth spurt at fifteen and grew into his own. When he came out finally, he had to lean a hand on the door frame so he didn’t trip over himself.

_____ 

Carl looked even more stunning lying on his black sheets than he’d imagined. He noticed the teen’s clothing-or lack thereof-and he had to catch himself before he started drooling. Carl had a hand in his briefs, stroking himself languidly, like he had all the time in the world. He looked over when he heard the bathroom door open, but he certainly didn’t stop his hand. The look on Rick’s face was absolutely priceless..until something in him seemed to break.

His face went from shocked and blushing, to dark and primal and completely filled with lust. The stark difference made Carl’s stomach flip in excitement as he watched the older man move closer. Then he felt his hand being pulled away and pinned to the bed above him. Rick was straddling his hips, looking down at him with so much want-no, need-that Carl’s cock twitched in response.

“God, I come out, worried I might have messed up and here you are just..touchin’ yourself in my damn bed..” He leaned down and nuzzled into the teen’s neck, inhaling deeply as the subtle scent of his lotion. “Shit you smell so good..I want to fuck you.”

The teen let out a quiet whine, pressing his hips up just a bit, earning a groan from the older man when their cocks brushed against each other through the fabric of their bottoms. “Then do it, daddy.”

Rick let out a low growl at the name, and stripped himself down, yanking the teen’s boxer briefs off hard enough that he ripped them. He certainly didn’t miss the quiet moan it drew out of the teen. “On you stomach. Ass up. Now.”

Carl shivered at the authoritive tone his voice took on and obeyed, exposing himself to the man he’d been lusting after for almost six years. Just the realization that this was really happening was enough to make his cock leak pre-cum onto the sheets below him.

Rick didn’t even try to mask the groan of approval when the teen did as told. His ass was perfect; he’d known it would be..he wore tight enough jeans that it left nothing to the imagination. His hole was pretty, pink and..hairless? “Did you shave?”

“I uhm..I might have gotten waxed not too long ago.” he mumbled shyly.

“Fuck you look so good baby..I could just eat you up.” He rested his hands on the teen’s ass cheeks, using his thumbs to help spread them open. “Come to think of it, I’ll do just that.” He ran his tongue in a thick stripe from his balls up to his entrance, relishing in the loud whine that left his son. It was one of the hottest sounds he’d ever heard in his life, and he was more than looking forward to see what other pretty sounds he could make.

Carl couldn’t hold back his moans when his dad buried his face in his ass and ate him out like a five star meal. He’d let his ex try this once but it wasn’t anywhere near as amazing as it was when Rick was doing it. Granted, he’d probably have beard burn after but fuck if it wasn’t worth it.

_____ 

Rick didn’t stop until the teen was a writhing, trembling mess beneath him. When he finally did pull back, he chuckled at the disappointed sound his son let out beneath him. “Don’t worry, Carl. I’m gonna take care of you.” 

He reached over into the bedside drawer and grabbed the lubricant out of it. He slicked up his fingers and pressed a warm kiss to the teen’s lower back, slowly slipping two fingers into him. The stretch and burn wasn’t as bad since he’d opened him up just a bit with his tongue. Carl keened underneath of him, pressing his hips back eagerly to take his fingers in quicker.

“Well look at you. So hungry to take whatever I give to you. You like having my fingers in your greedy hole?”

The teen nodded, panting quietly. He yelped when Rick brought a hand down quick and hard, sending a small jolt of pleasure-pain through him. “You want to answer me, boy.”

“Yes, yes daddy I love having your fingers inside of me..” God, everything that he’d imagined had nothing on what was actually happening. 

Rick leaned over his back, pressing warm kisses over his shoulders and back, working his fingers in him easily, scissoring them to open him up. “Such dirty words comin’ from such a pretty fuckin’ mouth. Who knew you were such a fucking slut.” Just as he let the vulgar name slip, he brushed over the teen’s prostate.

The name would have offended him had it come from anybody except his father. But because it was him, it made him let out a small, choked gasp. “Oh god..please..give me another..” 

Rick kissed back up his back, nuzzling his ear gently before he growled out quietly, “Beg me for it, baby.”

Carl lost it for a moment; Rick’s fingers were brushing over his prostate repeatedly, and it was making it hard to form a coherent thought; let alone voice one. But, he finally got his wits together just a bit, and spoke up shakily. “Please, daddy give me another finger. Want you to stretch me open wide so I can take your big, thick cock in me.” 

Rick chuckled quietly, slipping a third finger into him. He quickened the pace, now avoiding Carl’s prostate like the plague just to make sure he didn’t cum before he wanted him to. The teen pressed back eagerly, fucking himself on Rick’s fingers. The older man bit his bottom lip, retracting his fingers when he felt that Carl was open enough for him.

“Don’t worry beautiful..I’m gonna fuck you good and hard.” he lubed himself up, using a hand to grip the base. He teased Carl’s sensitive entrance with the head, smearing pre-cum in with the lubricant, before he slowly started to push himself inside.

Carl keened when he felt Rick’s cock finally sliding in. By the time the man was fully sheathed, the young brunette felt so wonderfully full. He felt the man digging his fingers into his hips, and after giving the teen a moment, he picked up a fast, brutal pace.

“Fuck, daddy!” 

Rick smirked and kept moving. He grabbed the teen by the ponytail, wrapping it around his hand to yank it harshly, pulling up up so he was pressed back against his chest. He kept his hold on the boy’s hair, and let the other one slide up to his throat. This angle was perfect to pound relentlessly into his prostate and absolutely wreck him.

The teen felt his eyes tearing up. Everything felt so good; he was walking the thing line between just enough, and overwhelmed. “Harder..harder daddy please!” he begged, his voice cracking just a bit.

Rick licked his lips and sucked two deep marks onto his neck. When he felt his dad’s hand tightening on his throat, combined with the sharp jolts of pleasure from his prostate being abused, he came hard, completely untouched. 

At that same moment, Rick let his throat go and had him pinned back down to the bed, his face resting on the pillows, essentially mounting him. He bit down hard enough on the junction where his throat met his shoulder to draw blood with a low growl. He pressed in deep as he spilled into the boy.

When he carefully pulled out, he watched intently as his cum dripped out and ran down Carl’s thigh. The younger man turned over underneath of him, pulling him down into a rough kiss. It only seemed fair for him to get the opportunity to mark his father up as well. So, he raked his nails down Rick’s back hard enough to bloody him, nipping his bottom lip as he pulled away from the kiss. 

He gave the older man the same treatment he'd been given, biting down on his shoulder as hard as he had at the same time. Rick hissed quietly, arching his back a bit. “Oh fuck! I’m gonna get you back for that.”

Carl released the older man and practically purred. “Only fair, daddy.”

Rickgrinned and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before he moved off of him, laying down beside him, giving them both a chance to catch their breath. But it also gave the older man time to worry. “I wasn’t too rough, was I? I..kind of lost control a little bit…”

“You were perfect, dad. Really, you were.” The teen rolled over, resting his head on Rick’s shoulder, draping an arm across his waist. “Stop worrying now, okay?”

Rick sighed quietly in relief before he chuckled. “You know me, I’m a worry wart. Let’s get a shower before we go to sleep..” He carefully got up and helped the teen up as well, taking a bit of pride in the small limp he worked so hard to hide.

_____ 

After a hot shower and changing the sheets, Carl was laying on his side with Rick spooning him from behind. “Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you..”

Rick smiled, pressing a kiss to the back of the teen’s neck. “I love you too, baby boy.”

Sleep came easily to both of them that night, with nothing but dreams of each other and their future. When morning rolled around, Carl woke up first. He made his way into the bathroom, not bothering with any clothes. After he brushed his teeth, he came back out, fully prepared to go back to bed. But, he stopped in front of the full body length mirror that Rick had in his bedroom. He took a moment to admire all of the bruises and love bites that adorned his skin. And as he turned away from the mirror, he caught sight of the large bruise on his ass cheek where Rick had spanked him the night before.

The bite mark was certainly going to scar, but that only served to make him happier. He moved back over to the bed, admiring the angry red welts running down his dad’s back. Some had bled onto the sheets, and it looked like he’d have a scarred over mark on his shoulder as well. Satisfied with checking everything out, Carl crawled back under the covers, trying to get situated.

Rick stirred slightly and mumbled a half asleep, “Settle down, baby.”

Carl did as told, finally settling on a position. He smiled when he felt his dad snake an arm around his waist and pull him close, burying his face in his hair before he fell right back asleep. Carl followed not long after, feeling completely content.


End file.
